


Build me up buttercup

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Android AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie turns up at Patrick's doorstep. He can't recall ordering a sexbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build me up buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



Patrick Murray was astounded to find an attractive man on his doorstep one sunday.  
Well, maybe not shocked but surely this was the wrong day for it.   
Agustin might have asked a friend over, or maybe Dom did. Maybe it was an art project, to check his reaction to this devastatingly handsome man. Not that it needed to be, but you never knew with Agustin and his whims.   
“Hi,” said the man and his brown eyes twinkled. “I’m your build a boyfriend from online.”  
“Oh yeah..” said Patrick.  
Patrick had seen the site, and carefully fed data on what he needed in a man.  
It seemed like a good idea at the time he supposed in the cold light of day.  
He was also drunk out of his mind, and his grindr kept buzzing on his phone, distracting him even as he typed.  
“Come on in,” said Patrick hesitantly.  
“I’m Richie,” said the man in a very sexy accent, starting to affect Patrick already.  
“Oh..I’m..” Patrick began.  
“I know who you are querido,” said Richie. “Got all your details right in my head.”  
“Sure. Are you..anatomically correct?” he asked.  
“Oh sure. It’s all there.”  
Patrick smiled. His dream-man was real after all. Not a wooden boy, a real one.   
“Hey,” said Agustin. ”I’m panting a mural for a school.”  
“Right now?” asked Patrick, sounding slightly surprised.  
“Tomorrow..Who’s he?” asked Agustin and looked at Richie curiously.  
“This is Richie,” said Patrick. “My new boyfriend.”  
“You move fast,” said Agustin.  
“When you see a good thing..” began Patrick, his eyes firmly on Richie. He looked good enough to eat. Or eat with maybe. Patrick knew he’d found something special already.   
Patrick knew this might be the one, android or not. His luck with human boyfriends was less than stellar, so maybe this would work. Maybe.   
“I know,” said Agustin ruefully. His recent breakup with Frankie was still on his mind.

*  
“So what do you want to do?” asked Richie with a suggestive wink and a smile.  
“Go for a walk,” said Patrick. Best to get to know his sexbot first. He appeared to have an attractive brain as well as a sexy body. On their walk he passed his boss, Kevin and Kevin’s boyfriend, Jon. Kevin looked longingly at him as ever.   
Kevin had no chance, and what kind of a cheater was he anyway. Patrick would have to be a complete idiot to hook up with him.  
*  
Patrick walked on with Richie and they talked about Patrick’s mother and her constant putdowns. And they discussed his sister and her belief that he made her get married to her man, just because he apparently couldn’t. Their parents had really done a number on them through apparent well-meaning and societal pressure.   
“Poor boy,” said Richie. “I can make you feel all better babe.”  
“Yes,” said Patrick. He knew so now. Richie seemed earnest and sincere, and so very likeable. His voice alone could melt any heart, or get into anyone’s pants without a struggle. Patrick was so lucky.  
“Let’s go home and I can show you some good times,” said Richie. He looked very human and so desirable it almost hurt. He even had some sexy tattoos adorning his arms.  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” said Patrick.  
*

They went to bed, Patrick talked about his “bottom-shame” and Richie smiled a little at him.  
“I’ll help you get over that in no time,” he purred. “Or you can top me. For now let’s just fool around.”  
Patrick nodded very happily and let Richie take the lead.  
Richie carefully and skillfully blew him, and Patrick’s head nearly exploded with the pleasure of it. Richie didn’t have to breathe so he could hold on for a long time.   
Those builders knew their stuff that was for sure.  
Patrick touched his lover’s cock and it felt real, not even remotely synthetic.  
He stroked it like he would a human man’s and Richie sighed very humanlike against him. The warmth of his semen was real too. He was all human, no trace of anything mechanic at all. Patrick supposed the wires must be crossed just right when they made Richie, a lucky star shining in the heavens.   
Richie came against Patrick’s stomach and they lay entwined like they’d known each other for years. It felt natural and safe, like love was supposed to feel. Patrick felt at home somehow with Richie.   
“Damn,” said Patrick. “I like you.”  
“Only like, pato?” asked Richie softly and a bit fearfully.  
“No..I’ll love you soon enough I know that,” said Patrick soothingly. He didn’t want Richie to feel insecure. He had enough insecurities of his own. His family had made sure of that, though they probably meant well. Families fucked you up even if they didn’t meant to as the poem went.   
“Good.”  
“Do you sleep? I mean can you?” Patrick asked.  
“If you want me to, I can,” said his new boyfriend happily.  
“I want that,” said Patrick, and settled against Richie’s side with a contented sigh.  
In the other room Agustin was throwing a hissy fit over something Doris had told Dom in passing. Agustin didn’t like her critique of his brilliant new art project. She could be blunt like that at times.   
*  
Patrick was happy with his purchase, and decided to keep him and be happy ever after with him.  
Richie even composed love songs for him and cut his hair so he wouldn’t look like a middle-age lesbian. Patrick loved Ellen, but he didn’t want to look like her.  
Kevin kept giving him longing looks, but he was immune to them thanks to his new hot boyfriend.  
Jon would soon wise up and leave Kevin, he assumed. Stranger things had happened.  
*  
Patrick had never been happier, and now he was sure it would last longer than six months. He’d never thought that would happen to him. Sometimes drunken ideas were the best ones. Or maybe not. But his lovelife was awesome, and he was happy.


End file.
